Apparition trompeuse
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Loki s'ennuit dans sa cage de verre. Mais l'ennui pourrait bien se transformer en folie lorsqu'une apparition entre dans ses rêves. Pourquoi est-elle si cruelle, cette apparition? N'est-ce pas une manigance contre lui, le prince déchu d'Asgard?


**Hello! Je vous poste rapidement un petit OS assez étrange que je voulais écrire. Une rencontre trompeuse entre Loki et...vous verrez (:**

**Avengers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Une prison de verre : on l'avait emprisonné dans une vulgaire prison de verre, surveillé à chaque instant par des caméras comme les humains appelaient cela. Il ne pouvait bouger sans que ses mouvements ne soient observés avec précision. Il était Malin, mais ceux qui le surveillaient étaient nombreux. Le prisonnier n'aurait aucune chance de s'enfuir, c'était ce que pensaient les humains.

Loki d'Asgard pensait autrement. Oh oui, il allait s'enfuir, et ces étranges personnages allaient l'aider à accomplir son plan. Un plan d'où sa vie dépendait, se remémora-t-il avec une certaine amertume. Il n'avait qu'à échouer, et adieu le prince déchu du royaume éternel. Voilà pourquoi son plan devait se dérouler tel qu'il l'avait prévu. Jusqu'à présent tout se passait comme il le souhaitait, quel danger devait-il encourir ? Thor ne donnerait jamais l'ordre de le tuer. Quel naïf grand frère, soi-dit en passant…

Et tout bascula soudain. Son plan tombait à l'eau, son cœur menaçait de s'éteindre, une apocalypse non prévue. Les agents occupés à le surveiller arrivèrent. Ils étaient brefs et rapides en général. Aujourd'hui n'était pas censé se passer autrement. Il observa un, pardon, une femme agent s'approcher de sa fabuleuse et ignoble cage de verre, et là, son cœur chavira. Loki n'était pas du genre à regarder les femmes, mais celle-ci, il la connaissait trop pour ignorer qui elle était. Même lorsqu'elle utilisait sa magie pour se dissimuler sous une autre apparence, il voyait à travers elle. Il saurait la reconnaitre entre mille. Le seul souci à tout ça, c'était que cette apparition était…impossible !

Etrangement, comme si les agents doublés d'idiots lisaient dans les pensées du prince, ils disparurent derrière les portes de la grande pièce abritant sa cage.

Loki s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun piège, puis se leva brusquement pour se reculer du fantôme. Elle n'était qu'un fantôme, rien ne pourrait la ramener ! _**Ils**_ lui avaient promis de la ramener, et _**ils**_ avaient échoué !

-Je sais que ce n'est qu'un maléfice que tu me lances, maudite créature. Pourquoi venir me hanter ? grogna-t-il, ses yeux verts foudroyant l'agent féminin.

-Et si ce n'était pas un maléfice mais un rêve ? se contenta-t-elle de demander avec un léger sourire.

Peu à peu, les caméras et tout ce qui entourait l'ancien roi d'Asgard disparurent, ne laissant place qu'à une cage de verre et un fantôme dont il ne parvenait pas à oublier le visage, en dépit du fait qu'elle cachait le sien sous un autre.

-Je ne peux…non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire copie, c'est mon frère qui a demandé à un magicien de me jouer ce tour, n'est-ce pas ? Sache créature que je ne tomberais jamais dans ton piège ! s'écria-t-il haut et fort pour être sûr que le blagueur avait bien entendu.

Ladite créature, dont le sourire restait le même, s'avança gentiment vers Loki, l'obligeant à se reculer. Elle n'avait pas l'air menaçante, même avec une arme et une tenue qui ne lui allait certes pas. Mais il savait à quel point elle pouvait se jouer de lui, même si théoriquement ce n'était même pas _elle_. D'un claquement de doigt vers la direction de l'inconnue, cette dernière reprit sa véritable apparence. Si ressemblante à la vraie, et pourtant si différente. Quelque chose en elle n'était pas réel, elle ne ressemblait pas à _elle_.

-N'ais crainte, personne ne peut te faire du mal, tu n'es que dans un rêve. Personne ne peut t'atteindre dans les rêves, Loki, glissa-t-elle avec douceur.

-Pourquoi rêverais-je de toi ?! lâcha-t-il avec hargne, tentant de paraitre convaincant.

Chose bien difficile depuis que son cœur avait apparemment décidé de le trahir. Il n'avait pas supporté de revoir ce fantôme que jadis il avait aimé. Oui, Loki avait aimé, et son cœur voulait savoir pourquoi sa plaie s'était réouverte ! Pourquoi cette maudite image revenait ?! Qu'avait-il fait de si mal ?

-Tu sais que tu n'as rien fait, tu es dans le droit chemin, lui souffla l'apparition en finissant de s'approcher de lui.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Sigyn ? Tu viens me torturer l'esprit ? se contenta-t-il de demander, s'en allant se réfugier dans le coin opposé, prenant un air qui se voulait indifférent alors que son cœur lui hurlait de ne pas résister.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu le sais. Je suis une partie de toi, Loki. Pourquoi as-tu si peur de moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait, et je ne veux rien te faire. Tu sais que je ne me retournerais pas contre toi.

-Tu t'amuses à te glisser dans mes rêves, qui que tu sois. Et tu oses prendre la forme de ma femme. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, que c'était involontaire ! Pourquoi chercher à me remémorer mes erreurs ?! ne put se contenir le Jotun, se tournant finalement vers la dénommée Sigyn.

-Je ne veux pas te les remémorer, je veux juste que tu saches qu'il y a encore un espoir. Tu dois juste continuer dans la voie que tu as choisie, et ça ne sera plus un rêve. Je serais réelle, tu seras en paix.

-Je t'ai tué, Sin ! Je t'ai tué involontairement, comment Thanos et ces imbéciles de Chitauris pourraient te faire revenir ?! Je ne voulais pas te tuer, je ne voulais vraiment pas…comment espères-tu que je vais croire un rêve ? Un rêve n'est pas réel, tu n'es pas réelle, tu ne seras jamais _elle_ ! hurla-t-il de rage, les poings serrés et les yeux prenant une teinte rouge.

Le rouge des yeux d'un Jotun, le bleu de la peau d'un Jotun, voilà ce qui ressortit. Sa vraie nature, celle qu'il détestait, celle qu'il haïssait. Lors de ses périodes de colère, il se transformait en cette chose hideuse qu'était son apparence d'origine. Pour ne pas l'aider, Sigyn resta indifférente devant sa nature. Elle n'était pas censée connaitre ses liens avec Jotunheim, c'était une preuve ! Une preuve qu'elle ne pouvait pas être réelle. La vraie l'aurait repoussé !

-Thanos tiendra sa parole de ramener la femme que tu aimes si tu lui rapportes le Tesseract, tu t'en souviens, mon amour ? En attendant que je revienne à toi, il ne peut t'offrir que ceci. Tu ne dois pas céder aux sentiments, ni à ton frère. C'est lui qui te manipule, et ça sera lui qui te mènera à ta perte. Tu dois garder ta mission en tête, Loki, murmura la femme, attrapant les mains bleues du Jotun.

Le Tesseract, il l'avait presque oublié ! Thanos lui envoyait alors une image de sa bien-aimée pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait…ce n'était pas de sa faute, pourtant ! Il n'avait jamais voulu laisser tomber sa femme dans le vide d'une abysse sans fond. Ce n'était qu'une promenade qui avait viré à l'embuscade lorsqu'il était plus jeune ! Comment aurait-il pu savoir que son amour, la femme qu'il avait épousé quelques lunes plus tôt, allait mourir alors qu'elle tentait d'échapper à un guerrier enragé, un guerrier rebelle qui l'avait poussé au bord du gouffre? Comment aurait-il pu lire dans l'avenir ? Il avait pourtant essayé de la sauver, mais il était trop tard ! Sigyn, _sa_ Sigyn, était tombée dans l'abysse.

-Mon amour, garde courage et ne trahis pas Thanos. Tu es si près du but…je ne te rejetterais pas, même si tu as une belle peau bleue et des yeux rouges que je pourrais contempler jusqu'à l'infini, l'interrompit l'apparition.

Loki en oublia totalement qu'il était resté sous sa forme Jotun, et accepta l'étreinte qu'initia sa bien-aimée disparue. Une légère étreinte, une étreinte qui n'était d'ailleurs pas réelle. Mais pendant quelques instants, le prince put sentir à nouveau ce parfum délicat, il put toucher du bout des doigts une peau qui frissonnait agréablement. Si réaliste, et pourtant si morte…

-Sin…Père m'a rejeté pour ma nature, je ne sais pas où est Mère, et Thor veut me ramener à Asgard sans se douter que je risque d'être mis à mort…que dois-je faire ? Le Tesseract n'est pas si important, n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-il de savoir.

-Il est important pour Thanos, mon cœur. Mais en échange de ce service, il t'offrira ce que tu voulais avoir au départ. Ne veux-tu pas que je sois à tes côtés ? fit-elle mine d'être surprise, puis triste.

-Non, bien sûr que non, Sin ! Je te veux à mes côtés, et je veux retrouver mon foyer, avec toi. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, comme lorsque j'ignorais mes origines, comme lorsque je croyais que les regards que l'on me lançait étaient sincères alors qu'ils n'étaient que du dégoût…

-Personne ne t'a jamais regardé avec dégoût, Loki. Thanos attend son arme, mais prends ton temps. Ne te presse pas, ton plan est ingénieux, il ne faut pas le gâcher. Mais souviens-toi que je suis là, je le serais toujours. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir laissé tomber dans cette abysse, et je t'aime comme tu es, peau bleue ou pas ! murmura la femme contre lui.

Il eut un léger sourire. C'était décidé, il ne pouvait pas trahir Thanos et les Chitauris. Il leur ramènerait le Tesseract, et en échange, son amour reviendrait de la mort. Thanos l'avait promis, non ? Il avait aussi promis que tout redeviendrait normal pour Loki. Il ne saurait pas mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

FIN

* * *

**Tiré par les cheveux, comme toujours avec moi x)  
**

**Les avis sont les bienvenus!**


End file.
